Mandrake's Love Lust
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: My first romance fanfic for the Epic category where Mandrake seduces M.K. and the two kissed each other. Hope you all like it! :)


_**Hello, everyone. This is LandoftheFuture and this is my second Epic fanfic for fanfiction. Since I have nothing else to do, this is a romance fanfic that revolves around Mandrake, the villain of the movie, visiting M.K. (Mary Katherine) before they started to kiss each other. It may be a little bit longer, but I hope some of you might like it. So, enjoy and leave out some reviews, please!**_

* * *

_**Mandrake's Love Lust**_

Somewhere outside of the forest lived a house owned by Professor Bomba, we hear strange voices coming in the shadows beneath the trees. Inside the professor's house, we see M.K. in her room sleeping peacefully when she wakes up hearing the voices.

_Human..._

_Human..._

_I know you are here..._

_Come into the forest and I will reveal myself..._

_Come to me, human or I will come for you even in your peaceful slumber..._

M.K. then gets out of bed and goes outside of the house before more voices came.

_Excellent, human..._

_Now, come to one of the shadows underneath a large tree..._

_That is where you will find me..._

M.K. goes into the forest and sees the shadow of a Boogan, but instead of it's small size, it happens to be in a human size the same length as any men. She then gasps in horror before she thought to herself, "_No. It can't be_."

"Yes it is, human girl", said the boogan and the voice happens to be...

"Mandrake?", asked M.K. and she turns around to see the human sized Mandrake standing from behind her, "It can't be. You're dead. We've beaten you before. When those leafmen hear about this, you'll be sorry."

"Silly girl", said Mandrake, "I'm only a ghost now. I have maintained the spirit of a Boogan's dead corpse. I can only appear at night when no one can see or notice me at the same time. As a ghost, I can use my dark magic to seduce anyone who had interfered with my plans to bring darkness to the forest."

"Oh, really?", asked M.K. and touches his chest, "Then, how do you explain your entire body being alive still?"

Mandrake grabs both of her hands and looks at her in the eye before he said, "I've managed to learn how to have a human-like tendency. That way, I can learn the same way you humans do. Walk, run, and do other things to keep yourselves alive."

Then, Mandrake turns M.K. around before he puts his hands on her waist and her tummy as well gently caressing it.

"What are you doing?", asked M.K., "Let me go!"

"You just can't imagine how much beautiful you are, human", said Mandrake and whispers to her ear, "Would it be better if you stick on my side? Together, with you as my Boogan queen, we can create a new replacement after my son died because of one of those wretched leafmen.

"Never, I'll never be your queen, Mandrake", said M.K., but before she can try to escape, Mandrake kisses her and starts to seduce her. Then, M.K. starts to feel his lust of love inside her and manages to hold him with both arms around his back. Mandrake and M.K. continue to kiss each other.

"You're still an evil ugly bat, yet, you're very charming", said M.K., "Why is that?"

"I've also learned what love is meant for", said Mandrake seductively and puts his finger on her chin, causing her to lift her head up to look at him, "All I have to ask you is... will you be my queen and rule with me in the Boogan world forever?"

M.K. looks at the forest and gasps when she imagines the whole forest covered in darkness. Then, she turns away from him.

"Mandrake, this is wrong", said M.K., "This is our world, don't you get it? We need trees so we can learn to survive. You're just bat-like creatures who destroy it. I'm sorry, Mandrake, but I can't marry you. But, before I leave, can we kiss each other one last time and keep a secret to ourselves?"

"With pleasure", said Mandrake and the two kissed each other one last time and after M.K. opens her eyes, she sees that Mandrake has quickly disappear out of thin air.

"It's the middle of the night, M.K.", said M.K. to herself, "But, he is kind of charming."

M.K. then goes back to her house and back to her bedroom, having enjoyed such a romantic time with an ugly, yet very charming Boogan.

* * *

_**Well, that's it for this story today. Enjoy and review, please! Oh, and I saw the movie in 3D yesterday and it was amazing! Just to let you know.**_


End file.
